Element's Angels
Back The Proposal Element, one of the members of the Final Five, created a task force capable of completing missions outside of Aegis' jurisdiction. They would travel internationally to help Aegis keep peace throughout the world. He invited young heroes he could trust or ones he knew could simply get the job done. Plot Summary The team had been working together for about 6 months before we started the campaign. They had tracked down targets, stopped coups, and gathered intel. Then when the players came in, a few sessions were played out to get the feel of the campaign. Then, there was a turning point. Bootleg, the team's pilot and tech guru, betrayed them. He stunned them, unable to move, and framed them for the assassination of the Prime Minister of Spain in front of a crowd. Bootleg teleported away and like that, our team of heroes became a band of fugitives. The group had to investigate who framed them and how they could clear their name. After some digging around Halcyon City and the Temple of the Elements, they learned about some untold history. Angels and Demons were real but not exactly in the traditional sense. "Demons" were actually an ancient race of beings, called Akuma, that inhabited Earth millions of years ago. The Angels came from outer space and conquered the planet, instilling the ideas to the newly emerging humans. Grim learned his powers originate from one of the last remaining Akuma and the one that framed them for murder, was an Angel. After regaining Grim's powers at the digsite, the team flew back to their Hawaii base to gather their strength before the next step in proving their innocence. Upon arrival though, they found their base under attack and its prison being emptied. All of the villains they had previously locked away were being broken out by Bootleg. The Battle of Hawaii took many lives. Some of the villains trying to escape on Roger Roger's flying pirate ships were killed in the attack as well as the hero, Heavy Metal. She lost her grip while hanging from the side of the The Flying Dutchman and plummeted to her death in the ocean below. The base itself was destroyed in the fight. Aya broke one her elemental seals, causing the volcano on the island to erupt and leaving the team stranded. They eventually made their way back to the mainland US, broken up and beaten. The team had a hard next couple of months as they made their way back to Halcyon to continue the investigation. Once Aegis caught wind of these alleged assassins were back in Halcyon City, they sent another team after them. In a series of events involving Robobobot 2.0 Bot, a few members of the Aegis team joined our group. Trickshot and The Wiz became permanent members of our group and dedicated themselves to proving the innocents of the others. Things quickly picked up speed as the group managed to capture a disheveled Bootleg and interrogate him for answers about the angel. During the investigation, Aya lost control of her powers and severely burned Bootleg. They found out his name was Gabriel Glean and he was plotting a global attack in a few days. He wanted to rid the world's trust in super heroes to bring back the days of old. With only a few days left, the team had to come up with a plan to save the world. Trickshot and The Wiz stayed in London with The Wiz's mentor, Merlin to help protect the city. Meanwhile, Grim and Aya went to the head quarters of Glean Industries, in the Switz Alps to face the Angel himself. The results of the battle included Slipstream cracking another one of her elemental seals and flying around the world, bestowing elemental powers to thousands in need during the attack. Grim dealt the final blow with the Akuma separating itself from Grim in order to ensure Gabriel's destruction. The team, consisting of Grim, Aya, Brightside, Trickshot, and The Wiz, were awarded by Aegis and were offered full time partnerships with the organization. Characters The player characters in the campaign: # Slipstream # Grim # Heavy Metal # Brightside # Trickshot # The Wiz # Shift # Wood Knight # Mirror Session/Missions The Criminal Prince The players first outing in the campaign involved "Element" sending them a mission to capture the crown prince of Switzerland. He was a reckless thug, going under the name Crimson X, who was endangering the stability of the region. They infiltrated the nightclub called, the Summit and found out the prince was in a VIP room on the 2nd floor. While the team was gathering intel and beating people up in bathrooms inside, Grim did surveillance out front. He noticed a helicopter coming in to drop off troops to the roof of the building to capture the prince. Grim acted and ended up killing basically everyone inside and crashing the helicopter into the nearby river. Meanwhile, the team fought Crimson X, with his ability to make anyone he touches feel intoxicated. Luckily, they were able to knock him out and escape to the location the mission briefing had told them. They dropped off the prince at a mountainside prison facility. The WHOSAV Corporation Deep in the Russian wilderness rests the HQ of WHOSAV (wretched hive of scum and villainy). They are a private intelligence and military organization that has been behind countless atrocities. It was rumored they found out the secret identities of dozens of Aegis members. The team was tasked with breaking into the facility and destroying the servers. While in the underground facilities of the base, Grim stumbled upon a crystal radiating with emotional energy. He took it before destroying the servers. Back on the surface a hulking red monster came smashing through the base, with its attention on the crystal's location. The team was able to escape on their ship. When Brightside took hold of the crystal, all of its properties transferred to him. He could then use his emotional control at a range. The Betrayal This session is when the team was tasked with stopping a robbery going on at a tech facility in Spain at the same time an anti-super rally was taking place. While fighting the android known as The Red Menace, the team became trapped in a elevator made of unpowertanium. Bootleg stuck small electric devices on all the other team members then activated them, stunning the team. He then copied Grim's powers to make a shadow spear to kill the Spanish Prime Minister on stage in front of the crowd and countless cameras. The team barely escaped threw an alleyway and back to their ship. This set off the first story arc. Side Characters Frozen Wonder, Akuma, Merlin, Red Rage, Invisible Man, Henry, Dome, Yeti, Switch Blade, Grandmaster, Acolytes of the Elements, Martin Diaz, Halcyon, Sir, Red Defender, Gabriel Glean, Bootleg, Hellscape, Crimson X, Guitar Villain, Doctor F.U. Ture, Robobot, The One Musketeer, Roger Roger, Bernie Sandslash, Category:Groups